


The 14th Clan- Blood, milk and sky

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [5]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Lexa, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Illustration for Chapter 38 of theoriginalwhatsubtext's 14th Clan. Enjoy, and as always your feedback is appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> I dubbed her 'Dark Lexa'.

"Lexa arched her back further as an intense rush of villainous satisfaction coursed through her body, the flower in front of her forever corrupted and changed. Lexa struggled to remain in control. Her arms still spread wide open, fingertips and knuckles resting against the earth. The brunette licked her lips, a wicked smile breaking through.

“blood must have blood .”

Lexa gave glorious praise to her darker nature, unable to stop the sermon leaving her lips..."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/31553021742/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
